Diamante Rosa (Canon)
Categoria:Gems Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Diamantes Diamante Rosa era uma Gem do Planeta Natal que fazia parte da Grande Autoridade Diamante. Ela estava no comando da colonização da Terra até que ela encenou sua própria morte para viver como Rose Quartz e libertar-se de seu papel como um Diamante. Ela foi mencionada pela primeira vez em "Terráqueas" e fez sua primeira aparição em "Lua Selva". Aparência Diamante Rosa era uma Gem de coloração rosa, de cabelo curto e volumoso, lábios cheios, com a pedra facetada invertida na barriga. Ela vestia uma camisa rosa choque sobre a forma de um pentágono em torno de sua pedra, ombreiras claras, luvas, e um tutu incompleto com detalhes brancos nas bordas. Ela também usava largos shorts cor de cereja, meia calça branca e sapatilhas rosas com pompons brancos na base. Personalidade Diamante Rosa, contrariamente a outras do seu gênero, tinha como preferência a informalidade entre suas súditas. A princípio, ela confiava cegamente em todo conteúdo que lhe era repassado, mas começou a desenvolver um pensamento próprio durante seus milhares de anos exercendo a função de uma autoridade. Por um período de sua vida, Diamante Rosa demonstrou tons de comportamento infantis, incluindo frustração, desafiando a autoridade de Diamante Amarelo e exigindo ter a sua própria colônia e seu próprio exército, além de reagir agressivamente quando contrariada e, ou, ignorada, como apresentado dentro do sonho de Stevonnie no episódio "Lua Selva". Adquirindo a Terra, ela se mostrou entusiasmada a partir do pensamento de estar "criando vida da poeira" e se apaixonou pelo processo de criação de novas Gems, tanto que decidiu acompanhá-lo de perto sob forte recomendação de Pérola em se disfarçar de uma mera Rose Quartz para não se destacar entre tantas outras. No entanto, ao conhecer o entorno da Terra, ficou maravilhada com a beleza e o valor contida na vida e quis interromper a invasão ao planeta. Isso, porém, não aconteceu de imediato, e a obrigou a assumir a identidade de Rose Quartz definitivamente e de uma maneira inconsequente, tola e egoísta. História Passado Diamante Rosa emergiu há milhares de anos no Planeta Natal das Gems, tornando-se a mais nova e, portanto, a menor representante de seu gênero Gem a ser criada. Por um período indeterminado de sua vida, ela foi descobrindo o seu lugar na casta das Gems e se mostrou fascinada pelos deveres de uma Diamante, mas frustrada ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que não podia possuir, por si própria, uma colônia. Enquanto sua introdução acontecia gradualmente na sociedade Gem, ela foi agraciada com uma pérola. Passado algum tempo, Diamante Amarelo finalmente concedeu a Terra em uma anexação colonial sob o comando de Rosa, mesmo avaliando-a como incapaz para essa função. O início da colonização do planeta deu-se, então, via a construção, a princípio, do Jardim de Infância, para a produção de soldados quartzos, e de outras grandes estruturas arquitetônicas para ocupação da elite, erguidas por bismutos. Tal ocupação, iniciada, até então, através do transporte em naves, logo resultou na instalação da Galáxia Warp e na consequente vinculação da colônia à rede de teletransporte do Império Gem. Enquanto isso, Rosa exercia o controle das atividades em sua base, situada à vista da Terra, na superfície da Lua, avaliando o progressão da conquista na companhia de sua pérola por meio da tecnologia de monitoramento do local. Mudança de Visual Rosa não imaginava, porém, que o comando de uma colônia poderia ser tão entediante. Nisso, mesmo que não autorizada pelas diamantes Azul e Amarelo e excitada pela a possibilidade de, aparentemente, como entendia, "criar vida do nada", ela visitou o Jardim de Infância Principal da Terra para acompanhar o processo de criação de novas Gems de perto. No entanto, sob recomendação de sua pérola, ela precisou utilizar de uma identidade falsa para se misturar entre tantas outras soldados quartzos recém-emergidas. Assim, ela simplesmente transformou-se na aparência de uma típica rose quartz, alterando a posição de sua pedra para evitar ser reconhecida durante a visita. O começo das Crystal Gems e a Rebelião Diamante Rosa se encantou com o processo e se envolveu muito com sua nova identidade de Rose Quartz. No entanto, seu pensamento mudou quando ela conheceu outras localidades da Terra, para além das áreas ocupadas pelas Gems, e enxergou toda beleza e valor na vida florescendo, agora em em risco desavisado de extinção por conta de sua invasão. Sob essa prerrogativa, Rosa usou então todos os seus recursos como diamante para interromper a colonização, no que Diamante Amarelo a ordenou para continuar e Azul, como consolo, criou seu zoológico, dispondo dúzias de humanos no lugar. Em uma ação inconsequente, ela assume definitivamente a forma de Rose Quartz e se propõe a expugar o planeta do controle das Gems. Disposta a defender a Terra, Rose Quartz recebeu o apoio de Pérola, sua confidente, e outras Gems até resolverem formar uma equipe para proteger o planeta da invasão, selando uma forte inimizade com as defensoras da causa do Planeta Natal. Nisso, Rose invadiu a Arena das Nuvens com o propósito de expulsar todas as Gems da corte diplomática, trazida por Diamante Azul à Terra, 5 750 anos atrás. Rose e Pérola destruíram a forma física de sete Gems, incluindo duas das rubis protetoras de Safira que haviam se fundido para enfrentá-las, antes de acidentalmente desencadearem a primeira fusão de Rubi e Safira em Garnet, quando a primeira foi ameaçada por Pérola. Maravilhada, Rose impediu que sua criada atacasse a fusão e se retirou. A dupla se encontrou novamente com Garnet mais tarde, que descreveu seus sentimentos como se estivesse perdida, assustada e feliz. Rose, percebendo a coincidência do que se passara em seu coração ao experimentar a vida na Terra, esclareceu todas as perguntas sobre a existência da fusão com seu tom bondoso e maternal, afirmando que o amor entre Rubi e Safira era a razão de sua existência, antes de admiti-la entre as Crystal Gems. Em algum momento, Rose conheceu Bismuto, uma bismuto do Planeta Natal que veio à Terra para construir ocupações para a elite Gem. A Gem ficou fascinada com os ideias de Rose e se aliou a causa, criando todas as armas das Gems usadas na guerra, incluindo uma para Rose: uma espada, forte o suficiente para destruir a forma física de qualquer Gem, sem causar danos à sua pedra. Exatos 5 500 anos atrás, a guerra foi oficializada. A Rebelião conseguiu frustrar os planos das outras Gems e levou Pérola e Garnet e muitas outras rebeldes à vitória. No entanto, no decorrer do conflito, Rose enfrentava, em seu íntimo, bem como outros membros do grupo, um dilema: se perdessem, seriam mortas e se vencessem, nunca mais poderiam voltar ao Planeta Natal. Os membros optaram por permanecer na Terra, desde que Rose estivesse lá. Então, cerca de 5 300 anos atrás, Bismuto criou uma arma, a qual podia quebrar pedras de Gems, no que ela entendia poder levar à vitória contra o Planeta Natal. Entretanto, Rose não concordou e teve que destruir a forma física de Bismuto, para impedir que ela usasse aquela arma, colocando-a em uma bolha e guardando-a, mais tarde, na dimensão de seu leão. Ápice da Grande Guerra Gem e Morte Forjada Esperançosa em dar um fim à Rebelião e libertar definitivamente a Terra, concedendo-a também para as livres Crystal Gems, Rose voltou à sua forma de Diamante Rosa e arquitetou sua morte, forjada, com Pérola dentro de sua liteira. Pérola pôs o plano em prática quando se convenceu de que era a coisa certa a se fazer e transformou-se em Rose Quartz para destruir a forma física de Diamante Rosa com a espada de Rose, sob sua permissão. No entanto, Diamante Rosa foi surpreendida com a reação das outras diamantes, que decidiram realizar um ataque final contra a Terra em resposta à morte dela. O ataque corrompeu milhares de Gems, partidárias indiferentemente de ambos os lados, porém ela conseguiu proteger Garnet e Pérola com o seu escudo. Pós-Guerra Rose e as Crystal Gems restantes, protegidas por ela, se estabeleceram em um litoral que, no futuro, viria a abrigar a cidade de Beach City. Nela, foi construída sua residência, o Templo do Cristal, que serviu e ainda serve como a base para o atual grupo das Crystal Gems, a partir da qual elas frequentemente passaram a organizar, e ainda o fazem, missões de captura e embolhamento das Gems corrompidas espalhadas pelo planeta, o qual manteve-se, a partir dali, isolado do restante do Império Gem, uma vez destruídos os transportadores de viagem interplanetária. Em um certo momento, Rose e as outras da equipe acolheram Ametista, uma Gem defeituosa nascida no Jardim de Infância Principal, que encontraram quando foram checar o lugar. Na Terra, Rose ainda possuía uma espécie de limo mágico que observava e cuidava toda primavera. Ela também possuía sete leões. Entre eles, apenas um é conhecido atualmente: o Leão, que era mantido em segredo das Crystal Gems, incluindo Pérola, no deserto. Rose usava a dimensão mágica dele para armazenar o que não podia colocar em seu depósito; o que julgava mais especial: sua espada, um baú misterioso trancado, Bismuto encapsulada em uma bolha, a bandeira da Rebelião e uma camisa do Sr. Universo. Em suma, milhares de anos depois do fim da Grande Guerra Gem, Rose e as Crystal Gems resignaram-se em ajudar a raça humana e protegê-los das Gems do Planeta Natal ou das Gems Corrompidas, que vez ou outra ainda ameaçavam a população na Terra. Namoro e gravidez Um dia, Rose não pôde se conter vendo a fabulosa música espacial de Greg, na época conhecido como Sr. Universo. Greg a perseguiu e ela ganhou uma camisa grátis de seus shows dentro do que viria a ser a casa na praia. Mesmo com as Gems e seu empresário querendo separá-los, Greg retornou e abandonou sua ocupação musical para ficar com Rose. Embora Rose tentasse fazer com que Greg fosse embora para que não desistisse tudo para ficar com ela, uma imortal, Greg decidiu que Rose era tudo o que ele queria e ambos se apaixonaram. Com Greg, as Gems se apaixonaram por música e chegaram a formar uma banda caseira. Pérola, que amava Rose, não se conformava com o amante da aliada, lembrando ao humano que ele não podia se fundir como ela e, dessa forma, nunca selaria um verdadeiro amor - em sua mente, Rose apenas o achava charmoso. Mesmo que Greg buscasse por se fundir, ele aos poucos entendia que era impossível e que seria incapaz de manter o relacionamento dos dois, eram seres com organismo e terras natais completamente diferentes. No entanto, o amor falou mais alto e, apesar de suas indiferenças, foram capazes de continuar à frente. Grávida, no entanto, ela já tinha ciência de que ela e seu filho não poderiam coexistir. Com isso, junto a Greg, Rose fez um vídeo de incentivo em fita para quando nascesse. Rose contou que sempre que Steven amasse ser ele mesmo, seria ela, o amando, e amando sê-lo. Quando o ciclo se completou, Rose abriu mão de sua forma física para dar luz ao filho, quem teria metade de sua mãe, como as emoções, a voz e a Gem dentro de si. Ela reposicionou a sua pedra no nascimento de Steven para que ninguém continuasse a saber que ela era, na verdade, uma diamante, mas uma rose quartz. Legado Diamante Rosa não chegou a executar e concluir exatamente todo plano de colônia que tinha para a Terra. Após forjar a morte, o Planeta Natal descontou toda a fúria no planeta com um ataque poderoso, chamada Luz de Corrupção, conferiu alguma utilidade e incubou uma geoarma, a Drusa, no núcleo. As Crystal Gems ocuparam todas as instalações Gems e o processo foi interrompido desde o abandono do planeta. O Zoológico, que antes era seu troféu, virou um santuário e milhares de suas roses quartzes foram encapsuladas em um quarto reservado. Com a sua morte, suas soldadas como Jasper e as Gems do Zoológico por exemplo, passaram a servir as Diamantes restantes. Habilidades Diamante Rosa possuía habilidades de uma Gem padrão, como metamorfose, invocar armas, fusão, encapsular itens em bolhas, regeneração e força/durabilidade sobre-humana, porém fortificadas pela mesma ser uma diamante. Suas outras habilidades foram mostradas enquanto ela estava na forma de Rose Quartz. Habilidades Únicas * Projeção de Aura: As Diamantes podem projetar uma aura ao redor delas, podendo irradiá-lo de seus corpos inteiros ou emiti-los de partes específicas de seus corpos, geralmente suas mãos. Embora não se saiba muito sobre a aura de Pink, Steven foi capaz de usá-lo para convencer Diamante Azul e Amarelo de que ele é a reencarnação de Diamante Rosa. A aura de Rosa se manifesta como uma forma rosa e sólida, muitas vezes apenas formando contornos rosados em torno do usuário. ** Indução de Corrupção: Bismuto inicialmente acreditava que Diamante Rosa causou a corrupção das gems restantes na Terra, então é possível que ela tivesse esse poder. Porém, poderia ter sido o ódio de Bismuto pela conversa das Diamantes. ** Reversão de Corrupção: Foi revelado (através de Steven) que Diamante Rosa poderia reverter a corrupção de uma gem, já que é algo que um diamante pode fazer. * Criação de Pedras Preciosas: Diamante Rosa foi capaz de criar pedras preciosas não-sencientes, bem como fragmentos de pedras preciosas, com sujeira usando a respiração e as mãos nuas. Ela utilizou essa habilidade para forjar seu estilhaçamento, fazendo cacos de pedras preciosas imitando sua própria aparência. Relacionamentos Diamante Azul Diamante Azul descreve sua relação com Diamante Rosa como sendo "muito próxima" e continua a lamentar por sua morte, mesmo milhares de anos depois. Durante um dos sonhos de Steven, ele observou uma conversa entre Rosa e Azul, onde Azul dava sermões em Rosa, mas também assegurando que ela não deveria se preocupar com a Rebelião. Um dos objetivos da Diamante Azul é preservar o máximo possível do legado de Diamante Rosa, incluindo manter seu zoológico, manter suas Gems "defeituosas" em serviço e manter cada Rose Quartz embolhada em vez de destruí-las, pois foi Diamante Rosa fez esse tipo de Gem. Diamante Azul também aparece como uma figura materna para Rosa. Ao encontrá-la com Diamante Amarelo na base lunar, ela a repreende por suas desculpas a respeito do por quê a colonização da Terra deveria cessar. Mas depois que sua frustração passa e Rosa fica visivelmente perturbada, ela muda de tom e começa a consolar e tranquilizar Rosa. Diamante Amarelo O relacionamento de Diamante Amarelo e Diamante Rosa parece ter sido muito próximo, já que, apesar de seu comportamento frio, Amarelo admite que ela ainda a ama e está sempre pensando Rosa. Ao contrário de Diamante Azul, ela preferia destruir todas as lembranças de Diamante Rosa para seguir em frente. Um pequeno extrato do relacionamento de Rosa e Amarelo foi mostrado em "Lua Selva", quando Rosa estava animada com o processo de colonização de um novo planeta. Mas seu constante questionamento e birras começaram a irritar Amarelo, fazendo-a se sentir frustrada com Rosa. Diamante Amarelo, no entanto, confiou a colonização da Terra à Diamante Rosa e ofereceu assistência a ela durante a Rebelião quando solicitada. Pérola Pérola era a serva pessoal de Diamante Rosa. A fim de libertar às duas e viver livremente na Terra, Diamante Rosa pediu a Pérola para ajudá-la a encenar sua própria morte, fazendo com que parecesse que "Rose Quartz" era fosse a verdadeira culpada. A relação de Diamante Rosa e Pérola ultrapassava os limites de serva e dona, uma vez que Rosa aceitou iniciar uma Rebelião contra sua própria colônia ao lado de Pérola. Garnet Garnet, junto com Ametista, acreditavam na falsa história de Rose e pensavam em Diamante Rosa como sendo cruel e covarde. Apesar de ser uma amiga íntima de Rose, ela nunca revelou a Garnet que ela era secretamente Diamante Rosa. Quando Steven sai da Gem de Pérola e diz que Rose era a Diamante Rosa, Garnet se mostra chocada. Instantes depois, em um próximo episódio da série, Garnet entra em um conflito interno e acaba se desfundindo após descobrir a verdade. Safira logo fica frustada e foge do Templo, dizendo a Rubi que Rose havia mentido para todas elas. Curiosidades * O símbolo de Diamante Rosa (um losango rosa) estava presente no símbolo da Grande Autoridade Diamante em antigas estruturas Gems, como a Nave Gem e a Antiga Arena Celeste. * A roupa espacial de Pérola tem o símbolo de Diamante Rosa. * A Terra seria a primeira e única colônia de Diamante Rosa. * A liteira descrita no livro de Buddy, aparentemente, pertencia à ela como demonstrado durante o lamento de Diamante Azul por ela em "O Sonho do Steven". * Diamante Rosa possuía um zoológico próximo a um planeta desconhecido (com um sistema de anéis que o torna semelhante a Saturno), como troféu de sua colonização. * A Base Lunar antigamente pertencia à ela. * Ela é a segunda Gem a nunca ter aparecido fisicamente, sendo Rose Quartz a primeira. * A 5ª temporada inteira é focada no assassinato de Diamante Rosa, como confirmado por Rebecca Sugar. * Ela é pequena se comparada a outras diamantes. ** Isso pode ser provado pela marca do murro deixada no vidro, já que está no mesmo tamanho da Stevonnie. Gemologia * Os diamantes cor-de-rosa são a cor de diamante mais rara depois do vermelho. * O diamante rosa é a pedra do mês de abril. * Os diamantes são a pedra da verdade da vitória. * A dureza dos diamantes é o resultado de ligações químicas inflexíveis entre os átomos de carbono. ** Não há outras pedras na mesma família que o diamante, embora haja uma variedade de pedras preciosas muito semelhantes. * Os depósitos de diamantes são encontrados em todo o mundo, sendo o mais notável na África, Austrália e Índia. ** Aproximadamente metade dos diamantes de todo o mundo vêm da África Central e do Sul. ** O Canadá tornou-se recentemente a principal fonte comercial para diamantes brancos finos. * Os diamantes cor-de-rosa representam amor, criatividade e romance. Aparições 2ª Temporada * "Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo" (Pequena parte da pintura) 3ª Temporada * "Terráqueas" (Mencionada) * "De Volta à Lua" (Mencionada, pintura) * "Na Bolha" (Mencionada) 4ª Temporada * "O Sonho do Steven" (Mencionada) * "Aventuras com Distorção de Luz" (Mencionada) * "Assalto de Gem" (Mencionada) * "Isso é Tudo" (Mencionada) * "Tempestade no Quarto" (Mencionada) * "Eu sou Minha Mãe" (Mencionada) 5ª Temporada * "O Julgamento" (Mencionada) * "Via-Gem" (Flashback) * "Lua Selva" (Flashback, sonho) * "Sua e Minha Mãe" (Flashback) * "Não Posso Voltar" (Flashback) * "Uma Única Rosa Pálida" (Flashback) * "Agora Estamos Desmoronando" (Flashback) * "Qual é o Seu Problema?" (Mencionada) * "A Pergunta" (Mencionada) * "Dama de Honra" (Mencionada) * "Reunidos" (Mencionada) * "Legs from here to HomeWorld" (Mencionada) * "Familiar" (Mencionada, representada através de Steven) * "Togheter Alone" (Mencionada, representada através de Steven) Categoria:Canon